1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying cases for storing and carrying personal items and it relates more particularly to a carrying case which may be conveniently secured to a rack on a bicycle and thereby allow the bicycle rider to store and transport personal items while riding for pleasure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle riding as a leisure time activity is a sport which has long been popular among persons of all ages. Many parks and recreational areas have been designed with specially designated bicycle paths for scenic bicycle rides. In recent times, the mountain bike has become popular as a means for pleasure riding. This type of bicycle is rugged in construction and often has a multiple-gear drive train which permits the bicycle to be used in the most rugged, off-the-road terrain. Many bicyclists use mountain bikes to take short sight seeing trips and enjoy nature in out-of-the-way places.
In order to equip themselves for bicycle trips, it is common for bicyclists to install racks on their bicycles to hold and transport provisions and other personal items. One such rack consists of a frame structure bolted to the bicycle over the front or rear wheel. The rack provides a means for strapping items to the bicycle without interfering with its operation. Moreover, bicyclists have been accustomed to using luggage-like carrying cases for storing and transporting personal items such as cameras, field glasses, food and the like. Typically, a bungie cord may be used to strap the case to the rack of a bicycle. However, carrying cases have become available with specially designed straps for strapping the case to a bicycle rack.
In order to better accommodate the needs of the bicyclist, it is desirable to provide a carrying case which is specially designed for use with a bicycle. It is further desirable to provide a bicycle carrying case which is expandable so that the bicyclist can use the case to store either a small number or a relatively large number of personal items. Still further it is desirable to provide such a case which will not interfere with the safe operation of the bicycle.